


Nasir and the imaginary boyfriend

by Gaia_bing



Category: Spartacus Series (TV), Spartacus: Vengeance, Spartacus: War of the Damned
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Sex, Dreams, Fairy Tale Elements, Fantasy, Imaginary Friends, M/M, Magic, Romance, Sexy Times, Some angst, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-03
Updated: 2014-01-20
Packaged: 2018-01-07 06:05:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 21,577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1116391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gaia_bing/pseuds/Gaia_bing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Nasir stumbles upon something at a Valentine's day party, his long non-belief in love and romance resurfaces. It is now up to Nasir's long-forgotten imaginary friend to try and help him believe again and he has one single night to do it. Will Nasir open up his heart once again to the one person he thought he'd never see again and can this imaginary being help him, while also falling in love with his very real childhood best friend along the way? A slash/fantasy story.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The party

**Author's Note:**

> So yeah, the plot bunnies! They just won't stop munching! This is a *very* early Valentine's day mini-series, hope you like it! :)

There were three things in life Nasir knew for sure: one: he was 22 years-old, two: it was Valentine's Day and three, as he looked around and saw every one in the kitchen get their mack on with somebody and here he was, getting his own mack on with Miss Beer-Bottle, he realized: he was the only one in his entire gang that was in fact single. Everybody was paired up with somebody: Spartacus was with Mira, Duro was with Chadara, even the womanizer Gannicus seemed to have found his match in the feisty party-girl Saxa.

And here he was, all alone for the twenty-second Valentine's Day in a row. But despite all of that, Nasir still had hope in his heart that he wouldn't end the night all alone. Because tonight was the night he was finally going to give in, he was going to agree to go out with Castus.   
  
The guy had been hanging around for over six months and like a bee had continually pestered Nasir about his interest over the long-haired man. Presents left here, compliments said there, almost a day hadn't gone by in the last few months that Castus hadn't done something to show his feelings toward Nasir and the young man hadn't known what to do with it all.  Sure, the dark-skinned man was nice and was pretty attractive, but other than that, Nasir just didn't share the same kind of passionate emotions for Castus that the other man seemed to be having over him.

But, as he looked around him one more time and downed the rest of his drink, Nasir thought to himself, _better to settle for someone that loves you, that you don't really love back but that you might grow to with time, than to be alone forever_. Because while Nasir did have his fair share of encounters, one-night stands and passer-bys, he hadn't quite found love yet, the one with the big L.

The one person that takes your breath away every time you see him or her enter a room, the one you'd do absolutely anything for, the one you'd cry your heart out because he or she was gone from your life, you know... **it**. _And maybe **it** was in fact Castus_ , Nasir thought as he got up from his seat inside Spartacus' kitchen and went to the living room, he was just going to need a little bit of time to get used to it, that was all.   
  
"Hey Gannicus! 'You seen Castus around?" Nasir asked a blond-haired man sitting on a nearby couch with his girlfriend in his lap.   
  
The couple stopped making out for a couple of seconds and Gannicus pointed toward the nearby stairs, said "Yeah, 'went up there with some dude, I think." and quickly went back to make moaning and splurshing sounds with Saxa's mouth right on his, leaving Nasir a bit disgusted but also a bit confused at the same time. _Why did Castus went upstairs with some guy? Didn't he say he would wait for Nasir to come around "until the end of time if he had to" ?_ _Only one way to find out_ , Nasir told himself and climbed the stairs two by two to see what was going on.  
  
And found out what was going on he did, and quickly as a matter of fact when, after reaching the top of the stairs and turning a corner, Nasir heard loud banging and moaning sounds coming from one of the close-by bedrooms. And when he saw that its door was slightly opened, Nasir couldn't help himself and took a peak inside. And in hindsight, maybe that hadn't been such a good idea.    
  
Because what he saw made his jaw almost hit the floor. There he was, the man that had been professing his love for Nasir for over six months, banging the shit out of some short-haired guy. But it wasn't the sexual act in itself that shocked Nasir, it was what he was hearing Castus say, or rather moan, to the man lying underneath him that really took the cake:  
  
 _"Oh god! I love you! I've been waiting for you all my life! I'm going to love you forever, I swear!"_   
  
All these things that Castus was saying to the unknown man? All stuff that he'd been saying, time and time again, to Nasir for the past six months.   
  
Nasir took a few steps back, feeling like his heart was tearing in two for some strange reason. Sure, he had been wishy-washy about Castus' feelings for him, but at least he'd thought they'd been exclusively for him and only him. Was that what Castus was saying to every guy he wanted to lay with? Had this all been just a ruse to try and get in Nasir's pants and Castus had never really been in love with him in the first place? And while Nasir wasn't in love with Castus, it still hurt like a bitch to know that all of the attention he'd been getting (which in secret he had found to be pretty nice), had probably been just a long masquerade to try and get some sex.   
  
This right here made Nasir had enough of this stupid holiday. _Fuck all these stupid couples who were busy getting busy, fuck Castus for trying to get in the way of his dick by the way of his heart_ , and as Nasir sighed and made his way out of the party, he thought bitterly, _fuck himself for ever believing in love in the first place_.   
  
************  
  
-Do you know why you were asked to be here?  
  
 _Yes._  
  
-He needs you again, now more than ever.  
  
 _But what about..._  
  
-We've managed a way around that. Since you cannot go to him, we will bring him to you. You only have one night to do this, use your time with him wisely.  
  
 _Don't worry, I will._  
  
-Are you sure you can make him believe again?  
  
 _Trust me, before the night is over, he'll believe and if he doesn't, at least we'll have seen each other one more time. That right there beats achieving nothing at all..._

-Very well. Good luck.  
  
 *************  
  
Downing his last home-made shot of whisky and putting the small glass on his living room's coffee table, Nasir laid his head on the arm of his long couch and sighed. Stupid him for not doing anything sooner about Castus. If he'd have, he would have probably been the one underneath the other man at the party, being made love to while being whispered sweet nothings into his ear. _No, Castus had never loved him_ , Nasir corrected himself.

That wasn't love, that was just lust. And those weren't sweet nothings, sweet nothings didn't exist, they were just pick-up lines and mind games to get somebody in the sack and nothing else. Sweet nothings didn't exist, romance didn't exist and as Nasir closed his eyes and went to sleep, he thought the one thing he'd told himself time and time again ever since he'd been a young child, as a lone tear rolled down his cheek:  
  
 _If love did in fact exist, it just didn't exist for him._   
  
  



	2. The stranger

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nasir wakes up in an unknown place, accompanied by at unknown person. But is he really that unknown to him? If only he could remember...

_"Nasir..."_   a deep voice whispered.  
  
"Hmm, go away. I need my beauty sleep." mumbled the long-haired man as he rolled over to his other side and tried to get back to sleep.  
  
 _"Wake up, Nasir..."_   the voice once again said and now Nasir was feeling fingers poking at his ribs.  
  
"Didn't I tell you to go away already? I'm trying to sleep here." Nasir said as he swatted away at the thing or the person that was bothering him at the moment and wouldn't let him rest.   
  
_"Wakey, wakey!"_   the voice exclaimed again, this time louder.   
  
This made Nasir finally open up his eyes and sigh in total annoyance: "Look, for the last time, will you just leave me al-GAH!"

As he lifted his head to take a look at what he'd thought to be one of his friends coming over to check up on him after he'd left the party sooner than everyone else, Nasir's eyes grew wide when he saw who had been bothering him all this time. It definitely wasn't one of his friends, or someone that he actually knew.

And as he turned his head and looked around, he realized that his current location was also unknown to him. He wasn't in his apartment and he wasn't resting on the soft cushions of his couch, he was somewhere he'd never been before and he was resting on what looked like to be...a stoned floor.   
  
_Oh god...where the fuck was he? What the hell had happened to him? And who the fuck was this guy!?_  
  
The stranger that had been crouching down ever since the smaller man had arrived smiled like this was the most normal situation in the world and said: "It's so good to be able to talk to you, Nasir..." He was about to reach out and touch the other man when Nasir yelped and recoiled on himself in pure fright.   
  
"Don't you dare touch me, you motherfucker! Did you kidnap me? Where the fuck am I? Who the fuck are you? I wanna know right now!" Nasir yelled out, his eyes darting all around him to try and find a way out of this place and most of all away from his supposed kidnapper.  
  
The man in front of him looked confusedly at Nasir and shook his head. "Nasir...don't you know who I am?" he asked the smaller man and Nasir looked at him as if he was crazy.  
  
"No, I don't know you! I usually remember who I've met and I've never seen anybody looking even remotely like you once in my entire life. Who the fuck are you and where the fuck am I?" asked Nasir one more time.   
  
"Nasir, it's me..." the stranger said and tried once again to approach the other man. Nasir slid away as much as he could from the upcoming unknown man, his eyes lit up in fright, but when he felt his back hit a stone wall, he knew that he was trapped. So he did the one thing that he could think of: he trashed his body around and tried to defend himself.   
  
"No, get away from me! Please, don't hurt me!" screamed Nasir in pure desperation.  
  
"Nasir, please..." the stranger tried to say, but Nasir wouldn't have none of his diatribe and he continued to try and squirm away from the taller man's touch.   
  
"I'm going to scream, I swear! Somebody's going to come and help me, I know it!" Nasir threatened, while still violently trashing his body around.   
  
Sighing and retreating his hand back, the short haired stranger did the one thing he'd thought he'd never had to do: he used his magic against Nasir.  
  
"Hmdm...? DMDDHHMDMDDMMMDMHHHHMMMM!" screamed, or should I say mumbled Nasir, as he quickly realized that his lips were literally stitched together shut and that he was paralyzed, his head the only part of his body that he could move.  
  
Crouching over the smaller man once again with a face full of apologies, the stranger weakly smiled as he said: "'Sorry I had to do that, it was the only way to get you to hear me out without screaming and flailing around like a monkey. Now, I'm going to let you talk, if you promise me that you're going to stop screaming and listen to what I have to say. Deal?" Nasir, unable to move or speak, did the only thing he thought of to give out his answer and quickly nodded.   
  
Gasping when he regained control of his speech, the long-haired man looked at the stranger before him and said: "Alright, I don't know who you are, or with the way you just shut my mouth there, what you are exactly, but I wanna know right now! And where the hell am I? I fell asleep on my couch in the middle of my apartment..."   
  
The stranger smiled at Nasir's words and replied: "Oh, don't worry. You're still there, completely safe and sound."   
  
Nasir's eyes widened at this revelation and he said: "No, I'm not. I'm in the middle of god-knows-where talking to some whacko who says that he knows me and somehow has the ability to stop me from talking and moving with just the wave of a hand!"   
  
The stranger pointed at a nearby wall and as if a projector was flashing a movie onto it, Nasir saw to his complete shock that he was indeed still in his apartment right at this moment, sleeping like a little baby. But, how was this possible? How could he be here and there at the same time? Unless...  
  
"I'm dreaming? This is a dream, right? I'm jut going to wake myself up and none of this will have been real!" Nasir said, laughing almost maniacally. Closing his eyes, he muttered: "Alright, I'm waking up...right now!" He opened his eyes and his face turned to one of disappointment when he realized he still was in front of the stranger and not back home like he'd expected to be. He tried one more time: "Alright, I'm waking...up!" But nothing changed.

Closing and opening his eyes at a faster rate, Nasir sighed frustratingly: "Why isn't this working? Come on, wake up!" At the thirteenth or so time that he did this and nothing was still happening was when Nasir finally gave up and realized he wasn't going anywhere. A frightening thought suddenly entered his mind: _what if he wasn't dreaming, but was in fact..._  
  
"Dead? Am I dead? Is this the afterlife!? Are you here to take me away? Please don't! I have so much to live for, so much to do! Please, let me go back to my body!" Nasir stammered, now more frightened than ever about what was happening to him.   
  
This made the unknown man sigh in frustration once again and he finally had enough. "Will you just let me talk!?" he almost screamed out. That right there finally made Nasir shut himself up and turning his head toward the stranger, he indicated for him to explain himself.  
  
"First of all: no, you're not dead. You're perfectly fine and I'm not here to take you away. Secondly: You were brought here by powers much greater than mine and no, before you start again, nobody has kidnapped you and I'm not a bad guy." the unknown man explained and he added with a proud smile: "In fact, I'm here to help you!"  
  
But Nasir didn't look impressed by the stranger's speech at all. "Please, if you were trying to help me, as you just so smugly said, you wouldn't be keeping me here paralyzed like that." he said with a non-convinced face.  
  
"But you were trying to get away and I didn't know what else to do!" whined the other man in a manner that Nasir remembered somebody else doing a very long time ago...but that couldn't be...  
  
"Look, I'm sorry I freaked out like that, okay? If you free me and tell me who you are and what's going on, I promise I won't try to get away again, okay?" Nasir said in an honest voice, really wanting to be able to move his limbs again. And when the stranger looked into his dark eyes, he instantly knew that the other man was indeed telling the truth and that he wouldn't try to run away again.  
  
"Alright, I'm going to set you free." the taller man agreed and with that, Nasir sighed in relief when he felt himself being able to freely move again.   
  
Moving his wrists around to get some feeling back into them, Nasir looked at the unknown man once again and asked him: "Alright, from the top: I'm not dead, I'm sleeping back at my apartment, but not really since I'm also right here, I've not been kidnapped and you're not a bad guy. Do I get everything right so far?"    
  
The stranger nodded his head, smiled and replied: "Yes, you got it!"   
  
Nasir sighed and looked at the other man. "And somehow you know my name. How do you know that? And I'm also supposed to know you ...have we met somewhere before and I just don't remember? At the campus? On a street somewhere? Have we ever even talked before?" he asked him, now curious to know this (quite good looking, now that he took a closer look at the other man) stranger's identity.   
  
"Why yes, we've talked before. We were in fact quite close you and me, once upon a time..." the stranger replied with a hint of mystery in his voice and that left Nasir with more questions than answers.   
  
"But when? I'd remember seeing someone like you before, that's for sure..." the long-haired man said and something seemed to click inside the stranger's mind.  
  
"Ooh! I know what can help you remember who I am! Why didn't I think of it before? Silly me..." the stranger laughed to himself as his hands went to his neck and seemed to pull out something from underneath his collar. "Here, you gave me this when we were playing pirates that one time, remember?" he added as he unclasped a worn-out looking string from around his neck and gave it to Nasir.   
  
Playing pirates? Nasir didn't remember ever playing pirates before, unless he counted that one time when he was just seven years-old and he'd had been playing with his...with his....   
  
_"Come on comrade, th' treasure be waitin' fer us just right ahead! Arrgh!" a short-haired boy exclaimed, a felt eye-patch on one of his eyes and a wooden sword in his hand._  
  
 _"Wait fer me commander, me foot be stuck in th' planks 'o our ship." seven year-old Nasir replied, trying his best to get his leg out of the two couch cushions that made up his and his best friend's imaginary pirate ship._  
  
 _"Nasir, come on! You know I can't help you out. If you keep getting your clumsy feet stuck everywhere like that, we're never going to get to the treasure and we're never going to be the most rich pirates in all the land!" the other boy said in a normal speech, looking back at his friend with his hands on his hips._  
  
 _"I know, I know, I'm sorry. Just give me a sec...here! All better! Now we can get to th' treasure just before mom calls fer dinner, commander! Arrgh!" Nasir replied when he was free at last and had gotten back in character._  
  
 _"That's right, matey! Oh! Up ahead, Th' island! Th' treasure be ours! Hurray!" the short-haired boy exclaimed as he approached one of the many bookshelves inside the large living room that they'd been playing in all afternoon._  
  
 _"Hurray!" Nasir replied, raising his small arms in victory, then went to where his best friend was standing and took a wooden box from one of the nearby shelves._  
  
 _"Ooh and it's a big one too! Open it up!" the short-haired child said and the long-haired one opened up the awkwardly carved-out wooden box and smiled as he took out its content into his small hands._  
  
 _"Wow, it's so beautiful!" Nasir said with an awed smile._  
  
 _"Come on, don't be such a treasure hogger and let me see!" the short-haired child said, looking impatient._  
  
 _"Here..." Nasir replied, revealing the content of his hands and the other child gasped. It was a round-shaped pendant made out of wood, with the infinity symbol carved into its center and with a string attached to it, so someone could put it around his or her neck if they desired to do so._  
  
 _"It's for you, actually, since you're the commander of this ship." Nasir said with a smile._  
  
 _"Nasir, I...I can't accept that. It's just too beautiful..." the other child started to say, but Nasir insisted:_  
  
 _"No, no! It's totally for you! I actually made it myself, so that when the entire world looks at it, they know that you and I are the bestest of best friends, forever and ever!"_  
  
 _The short-haired child smiled, almost tearfully at the other boy and whispered: "And I'm going to wear it, forever and ever. Thank you so much Nasir."_  
  
 _"You're welcome, Agron."_  
  
"A-Agron!?" gasped Nasir in wonder at seeing his childhood best friend once again after all this time.   
  
"Finally! And not a moment too soon! Geez Nasir, with all the screaming and all the flailing that you were doing earlier, I thought you'd never recognize me." the now adult-looking Agron said with a chuckle.   
  
Those green eyes, that necklace, the way that he'd whined earlier, Nasir remembered it all now...the man that was grinning at him right now, was in fact his childhood best friend Agron.  
  
But, that was impossible, because Agron was something, or should I say someone, that Nasir had made up in his head.   
  
But lo and behold, here he was right now, staring into the eyes of his now grown-up imaginary childhood best friend...


	3. The explanation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nasir finally gets some answers about what's going on.

"This...this is impossible. You can't be..." Nasir whispered as took a longer look at the now in-his-twenties-looking Agron. "You're all grown up!" he added.  
  
"Yep!" Agron replied with a grin.   
  
"But the Agron that I remember from when I was a kid was also just a kid. He wasn't an adult, like you seem to be." argumented Nasir, trying to make some kind of sense of what was going and what he was seeing. He also noticed that while holding the wooden necklace, his fingers were also lightly making contact with the other man's palm. "And I can touch you. I could never do that before. You're...real." he gasped as his hand reached out and he found himself able to palm Agron's elbow.   
  
"But...how? I made you up." whispered Nasir in confusion and Agron smiled as he started to explain:  
  
"I know you've always thought you made me up and yeah, you were the one that did in fact give me a body and an identity for over two years, but I didn't come from your imagination. I'm what we call a "Helper". There are others like me around and we're souls that haven't found our place in the history of the world just yet. So it is our mission to help people that are in need of someone, it's simple as that.   
  
Sometimes the whole world can see us, sometimes just one person can. We can appear for just a second, but sometimes we can stay at the same place for years, it all depends on the needs of the person we're assigned to. Once our assignment doesn't need us anymore, we simply vanish and we move on to the next one. It's been like this for centuries and we've taken many forms to help in many ways: there's some that save people almost daily as guardian angels, some take the form of pets of different kinds to keep their owners company for years on end and there are some..."  
  
"Are imaginary friends?" Nasir finished for him with a slight smile and Agron smiled back and nodded.   
  
"Yeah, some become imaginary friends to lonely seven year-old boys who need a bestest best friend to play with." the short-haired completed.   
  
Nasir looked down, trying to assess all of the information his childhood best friend had just given him. "But, I still don't understand: Where are we? Why are you here, looking like this? And how do you have powers?" he couldn't help but ask.  
  
"We're actually where dreams and reality meet. This is where anything is possible. This is how you're able to see me and touch me. This is where I come from Nasir and here, I have all the magic in the world at my disposition." Agron replied and to prove his point, he waved his finger around and yellow sparks seemed to follow it, much to Nasir's amazement.   
  
Finishing his little magic trick, Agron's face turned serious when he said: "Yes, Nasir, you are in fact dreaming, but you can't wake up just yet, not before your scheduled time." And while checking the watch that was resting on his right wrist, he added: "Which is supposed to be at 5:32 AM exactly, when the first rays of sunlight will light up your apartment and promptly wake you up."   
  
Seemingly realizing something, Agron's eyes grew wide and he exclaimed: "And we have not one more second to waste. Come on, we're going to be late!" and with that, Agron grabbed Nasir by the elbow and helped him get back up on his feet. He was beginning to drag Nasir toward somewhere when the smaller man planted his foot to stop himself from moving and said:   
  
"Late? Late for what exactly?"   
  
Agron turned around, grinned excitedly and replied: "But for the ball, of course!"  
  
Now Nasir was completely confused. "Ball, what ball?" he asked the taller man, who simply replied:  
  
"You'll see when we get there, just follow me."   
  
Indicating to Nasir to walk past him, they began to walk toward a huge nearby door. As he was about to open its knob, Nasir retreated his hand and turned his head to look at the man standing behind him.   
  
"What? What is it?" Agron asked him, not understanding why Nasir wasn't opening the door and stepping inside the adjacent room. But he got the answer to his question pretty fast when Nasir launched himself into the taller man's arms, taking Agron completely by surprise.  
  
"I've missed you so much, Agron." Nasir whispered and Agron couldn't help himself. He wrapped his own arms around the other man and hugged him back, while whispering into his hair:   
  
"I know, I missed you too. But I'm here now and that's all that matters." Releasing his hold on Nasir, the taller nodded his head toward the door as he said:" But come on! We're going to miss everything if we don't hurry up!"   
  
And with that, they were on their way.


	4. The ball

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nasir witnesses a fairytale romance right before his very eyes. Will that be enough to make him believe in love once again?

"Come on Nasir! Stop being such a slowpoke and walk faster, we're going to be late!" Agron sighed in frustration when he noticed that the smaller man was trailing behind him.  
  
Nasir stopped walking and looked at Agron just as they were about to arrive at Agron's chosen destination so that he could accomplish what he was sent to do. Agron heard the other man's tapping of his foot and turned around. "What is it this time?" he asked his childhood best friend.  
  
"You haven't answered my biggest question from earlier: how are you an adult when the last time I saw you, you were just a kid? Are you like me in that way? Do "Helpers" grow up too? How old are you, really?" Nasir asked the other man, crossing his arms across his chest and raising his eyebrows.   
  
"Man, we don't have time for this right now! We're already late and they're going to start without us!" whined Agron once again, but Nasir refused to budge an inch.  
  
"Well I'm not moving until you give me my answers, big boy! How are you like this?" Nasir asked once again and Agron threw is arms up in abandon and replied:  
  
"Yeah, souls do age with time. Some can find their place in the world almost instantly, while some can go on for a very long time before they do. It all depends really. As for me, I existed for nine years when I was assigned to your case and that was why they thought that I would fit perfectly with you, because of my young age. And since it's been thirteen years since the last time that we saw each other, then you could say that I'm 24 years-old right now.

But honestly Nasir, I think it's better to have me look like this than how I was back then, especially when you'll realize the subject of this particular dream and why you were brought here in the first place."   
  
"Oh yeah? And why was I brought here in the first place, exactly?" Nasir asked the other man.  
  
"Because of your need: the one to believe in love and romance once again, of course!" Agron replied with a smile.  
  
"What!? Believing in love and romance? What are you talking ab-" Nasir started to protest, but that's when it hit him, the last thing he'd thought before he'd fallen asleep:   
  
_If love did in fact exist, it just didn't exist for me._   
  
"...oh." was all that Nasir could say, looking at the floor in sadness, after realizing what he'd thought earlier that night and how this was the main reason for everything that was happening right at this particular moment.  
  
"Yeah." Agron softly replied, his smile growing sympathetic.  
  
Raising his head to look at the other man, Nasir asked Agron with a hint of sarcasm, but also with a hint of curiosity in his voice: "And how exactly are you going to make me believe again, oh so helping one?"   
  
Agron's grin grew wider as he approached the nearby door that they'd been standing in front of the entire time that they'd been talking and taking it's knob in his hand and turning around to face the smaller man, he exclaimed: "With this!" and Nasir's whole mind was blown away when Agron opened the large door and he saw what was on the other side.  
  
There were people dancing together, [waltzing in fact](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hSUTJHvca-Y), everywhere his eyes could see. The room that he'd just stepped into looked like a giant ballroom, with its candelabra and all, and that's when Nasir caught on at what Agron had been talking about earlier: he was in fact in the middle of a ball.   
  
"So, how you like 'em apples?" Agron asked from behind him, looking proud of his work.  
  
The sound of Agron's voice made the smaller man turn his head around and look at him in pure confusion. "I don't get it. How is a ball supposed to make me believe in love again?" he asked him and Agron replied:   
  
"Well, it's not really the ball in itself that's supposed to do that, it's the main event that's going to make you believe again."  
  
"Main event?" Nasir asked, getting a bit tired if the taller man's cryptic answers.  
  
"Right over there." Agron replied, pointing in the direction of the center of the ballroom and Nasir began to walk forward, curious to see what the other man was talking about.  
  
When he finally arrived at the center of the room, he finally understood why he'd been brought to this particular place.  
  
Before him, amongst the waltzing dancers, stood a beef of a man, with long dark hair and a beard. His clothes made him look like he was someone important, someone special. But it was the golden crown on his head that was a dead give away that he was in fact a prince. He was walking around the room, like he was searching for something or for someone. And he finally seemed to have found what he'd been looking for, when his eyes became focused and his face became agape. Curious to see what the other man was staring at, Nasir looked in the same direction that the prince was looking in and that's when he saw her.   
  
She looked magnificent in her shimmering dress and diamond jewelry. She walked down a flight of stairs as if she was walking on air, her shining smile and eyes contrasting with her dark skin and hair in the light of the ballroom. Couples around her stopped dancing and simply stared at the advancing lady, completely stunned and in awe of her beauty. And when she was close enough and Nasir saw the glass slippers that were adorning her feet, that's when he finally recognized what this whole thing was:   
  
Cinderella, he was watching the story of Cinderella unfolding right before his very eyes!   
  
This took him back...Cinderella, one of his favorites books when he'd been a child. He had read it time and time again and had also imagined himself in Cinderella's (glass) shoes time and time again. How many times, even through his teenage years, had he dreamt that someone, like the prince in the story, would come one day and sweep him off his feet so that they could live happily ever after? That story was just so romantic...Nasir was looking at the now dancing couple with a dopey smile on his face and Agron pumped his fist into the air in victory, thinking that he'd easily accomplished his mission and in record time to boot.  
  
But Nasir suddenly broke out of his reverie and quickly shook his head to get his thoughts back in order. While this was very romantic story, it was just that, a story. It wasn't reality. In reality, princes didn't ride on white horses and they didn't whisk people away to live in their castle forever and ever. This...this was just a fairytale for idealistic people to believe in and nothing else.

And out of all the people in the world, Nasir was the last one that this kind of situation would happen to, especially when every chance he'd given to love and romance throughout his life had just ended up as fiery heaps on the ground. Turning his back away from the romance happening before the other awed people, Nasir began walking the opposite way that he'd come, with a sad look upon his face and much to Agron's surprise.  
  
"W...What are you doing?" Agron asked in an alarmed voice as Nasir walked past him and out of the ballroom, realizing that his plan hadn't quite worked out the way he'd thought it would.  
  
"Was that really your great big idea to get me to believe in love and romance again? Was that it? " asked Nasir in a sigh, when the two of them had exited the ballroom and Agron had closed the door behind him.   
  
"Well, yeah, pretty much." Agron replied, scratching the back of his neck, now having no idea what to do.  
  
Nasir frowned at that revelation and put his hands on his hips. "You know, it might have worked if I was still a seven year-old boy, but it's not going to work on me now. I've grown up Agron and I don't believe in fairytales anymore." he exclaimed.  
  
"I know that, it's just that I thought that by seeing it..." Agron stammered, but Nasir quickly cut him off:  
  
"That what? That I would be swayed into the romance of it all? Please, Agron, that's just a story. Get real." he paused and asked Agron: "Did you have anything else planned for me tonight?"   
  
"Uhm...well...to tell you the truth, that was pretty much all that I could think of really." admitted Agron with a sheepish look on his face.  
  
Nasir huffed: "You know, for a so-called "Helper", you're not very good at helping, if I do say so myself." He was about to turn on his heel and walk away, when he felt Agron's hand on his arm.   
  
"Where are you going? The night's not over yet!" Agron cried out, trying to buy some time so that he could try this romance thing once again.  
  
"Well, if I can't wake myself up right now, then I'm just going to walk until I can." Nasir replied as he freed himself from Agron's grip and looking at his childhood best friend one last time, he added with a sad smile: "It was great to see you again Agron, but believe me when I tell you this, I'm a lost cause when it comes to love and you're just wasting your time." And with that, Nasir began his long walk until the time to go home was supposed to come, leaving a defeated Agron behind, who was now completely lost at what to do next.  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BTW, the prince and Cinderella in this story are supposed to be Crixus and Naevia, if anybody wanted to know.


	5. The conversation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Agron has a talk with...himself? and comes to a realization.

"Stupid Nasir, with his stupid head and his non-believing brain!" growled Agron as he paced back in forth, still in the hallway where the smaller man had left him behind about an half-hour earlier. _Why hadn't this worked?_ , he thought to himself. Cinderella had always been Nasir's favorite romantic story when he'd been a kid and after hearing from the long-haired boy time and time again about how awesome it was when they'd been childhood buddies, Agron had been sure that seeing it in person would revive the other man's romantic side. _But noo! He had to be Mr. Stubborn-head and not let himself believe! Ugh..._  
  
 _"You know, you really can be an idiot sometimes."_   a voice came from behind him.   
  
Running his hands over his face and through his hair in frustration, Agron sighed and turned around, coming face-to-face with the person that had just interrupted his pacing. The interrupter was smiling at him, his arms crossed against his chest and his back leaning against the wall near the ballroom door.   
  
"Oh, please, like you know anything." replied Agron in a huff, not in the mood to talk to this particular person right at this moment.   
  
"Well yeah, I do know something. I'm you, after all." the other man said and to anyone else this would happen to, they would think that seeing their own reflection talking to them would made them out to be complete lunatics, but in this world where anything was in fact possible, it didn't surprise Agron one bit that his reflection would talk back to him and be a smartass about it as well.  
  
"Well, do you have any ideas, if you're so smart? Because as far as I can see, Nair isn't here right now and his heart is more closed up than it's ever been! So, if you have any advice about how to get through to him before my time is up, then the table is yours, please." Agron replied.   
  
Agron's reflection shook his head and rolled his eyes, not believing that he was stuck with this moron wherever he went. "Think about it for just a second, you jackass. What day is it today?" he asked the other man and Agron shrugged his shoulders and replied without missing a beat:  
  
"It's Wednesday. Why?"   
  
"Not the day of the week, you nincompoop! What date is it?" the reflection asked again.  
  
Agron thought about it for a second and replied: "Well, it's February 14th...that means it's Valentine's Day."   
  
"Good, one step at a time. What do people do on Valentine's day?" the reflection continued to ask.   
  
"Well, they treat their significant others to romantic stuff." Agron replied, not really getting what the man in mirror was getting at.  
  
"And what kind of romantic stuff?" the reflection continued, trying to get his point across.  
  
"Well, as far as I can recall seeing, they can be small, intimate stuff like dinner and a movie or big romantic gestures like a carriage ride and a surprise proposal." Agron replied.  
  
"So, we've got a poor, lonely human being, that's Nasir if you didn't get that, who doesn't believe in love and romance because every time he has tried it, it has always blown up in his face. And we've got a "Helper", who has all of the magic of the world at his disposition, that's you by the way, not knowing what to do to make the other guy believe again. Now, it's Valentine's day, the most romantic day of the year... what is the answer to all of this?" the reflection tried once again, hoping that Agron would finally get what he was talking about.   
  
"I...I have to romance Nasir on my own?" tried Agron and the reflection grinned at that answer and clapped his hands slowly.  
  
"Well, looks like you aren't as dumb as you look after all! Listen, maybe showing any other person a fairytale romance might have done the trick, but this is Nasir we're talking about. He's been burned by love time and time again all throughout his life. Sure, seeing the Cinderella story might make him remember some memories from his child and teenage years and he might even be swayed by it for a second or two, but a frozen heart will always be frozen if you don't find a way to directly thaw it. And the way to do that? By showing your own heart, not other ones. Do you understand what I'm trying to tell you here?" the reflection asked Agron and the other man smiled at his own image and replied:  
  
"Yes, sir! Got everything sir!"   
  
"Good, now get out there, stop being the imaginary friend that you were and become the imaginary boyfriend that you could be." the reflection exclaimed in a cheering voice and Agron saluted him as he began to plan his new assignment for the night: show romance to Nasir and not at Nasir.   
  
*************************  
  
While all of this was going on, Nasir was walking along a seemingly endless grassy path, with the intention of not stopping until it was time for him to wake up and get out of this forsaken place. But, as he was looking at this unfamiliar world unfurling all around him, he began to realize that this might not have been such a great idea after all. He stopped walking and thought for a moment. Here he was, all alone in some world that he didn't know, where he'd been told that everything was possible...did this "anything possible"-thing included monsters? Was he putting himself in danger wandering off like this?

He didn't know about that, but there was one thing that he definitely knew for sure: he was freezing his ass off. Who'd turned off the thermostat? How did it get so cold all of a sudden? He began to walk again, regretting leaving Agron behind, but also thinking that it was probably too late, that there was no way they'd find each other again before the night was over with the amount of distance that was separating them at this very moment.  
  
When he arrived at the foot of what looked like to be a pretty steep hill, Nasir looked around to see if there was any other way to go ahead. Seeing none and realizing that he'd have to climb this thing, the long-haired man sighed as he prayed that his endurance would get him through this and he began his trek.

The more he climbed, the more the ground below him seemed to separate itself, like he was stepping on some big, rectangular-shaped rocks. And the more he went up the hill, the more the noise of crunching gravel underneath his feet seemed to give away to a much more metallic one and soon enough, that was all he heard. Stopping for a moment, Nasir looked down and realized with complete astonishment that he wasn't walking on gravel or climbing rocks anymore, but he was in fact walking on metal and climbing a flight of stairs. More accurately, the flight of stairs that usually lead to his apartment!

Turning around, Nasir more than doubled his climbing speed and sure enough, when he reached the top of the stairs, he found himself looking at his apartment door! And low and behold, when he opened it, here he was, in his apartment. He was back home!


	6. The second attempt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Agron visits Nasir at his apartment (or is it really his apartment?) and...sparks literally begin to fly around...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, just a little note here for anyone who wanted to know: I haven't given up on "The Honeymooners" just yet, I'm just putting my energy on this story so that it'll hopefully be finished before Valentine's day actually comes around. So yeah, the other one will have to wait for a little bit. But don't worry, once this one's done, I'll go back to my other one in a jiffy. Thanks!! :)

Nasir smiled as he stepped further into his apartment. He couldn't believe it, he was back home! Had he woken up and he simply hadn't realized yet? _Only one way to find out_ , he told himself, as he took his thumb and index and squeezed some skin on his forearm, expecting to feel a slight twinge of pain and thus, proving to himself that he was truly back into the real world.  
  
But to his disappointment, he felt...absolutely nothing.  
  
 _Ah, damn it!_ he thought to himself as he sat down on the same couch that his real body was still sleeping on but somewhere else at this very moment. For a moment there, he really thought he had somehow found a way to go back home earlier than intended. _Oh well_ , Nasir sighed to himself, _better to wait in what at least looked like a familiar place than to wander around for hours on end in god-knows-where_.   
  
He was about to lie down and watch the seconds go by on the clock that was hanging on the wall near his bedroom when he heard three light taps against his front door. Curious to see who would come to visit him in the middle of his dream-apartment out of all places, Nasir stood up and went to answer.  
  
When he opened the door, he felt his breath being taken away by what he was seeing. There stood Agron, with a tender smile on his lips, holding what looked like to be a bouquet of flowers in his hands. But it wasn't the flowers that sent Nasir's mind reeling, it was the way Agron was looking right at this moment.

It seemed like he was going to an award show of some kind, looking all suave and sophisticated in his black suit, white shirt and black tie. If Nasir had thought Agron had looked quite good before, in this outfit, he looked like an absolute Adonis.   
  
Coughing to get the smaller man back to reality, Agron's smile returned as he said:   
  
"Why hello, there. I am looking for a Mister Nasir and I was told that this was where he was living. Do you happen to be him?"   
  
"Y-Yeah, that's me." Nasir stammered, not understanding what kind of game Agron was playing here.  
  
"Oh my, you are even more handsome than I'd ever imagined you could be. Let me introduce myself if I may: I am Agron and I will be your date for the evening. These are for you." Agron continued saying with a grin and a suaveness that Nasir had never imagine the other man could ever possess and when the short-haired man gave him the wrapped bouquet of flowers, Nasir couldn't help himself: he opened the package up and took a look at them.  
  
"Wow, they're so beautiful!" Nasir exclaimed when he saw that the flowers that he was holding were a mix of white roses and red tulips, his two favorite kinds. He took a sniff at them and smiled tenderly at the proud-looking man in front of him. "What are these for?" he asked Agron and the taller man replied in his normal voice and with a shy smile:  
  
"Well, they're my way of apologizing for my crappy attempt at making you believe in romance by doing the first thing that came into my mind and not trying to think of something better. So, if you could find it in your heart to forgive me, I'd like to try again, but with another approach this time around."   
  
Nasir was moved by Agron's apologetic gesture and smiled as he said with a twinkle in his eyes: "Alright, I guess I can forgive you."   
  
"Oh, great! Because I have something very special planned for you!" Agron replied while clapping his hand together excitedly and stepping into Nasir's home.   
  
Nasir raised his eyebrows curiously and asked him: "Oh yeah? And what's that?"   
  
"Well, how about the Valentine's day that you have always deserved to have?" Agron replied with a smirk and raising his hands on each side of his body, he closed his eyes and concentrated. He felt all of the magic of this world flow through his body and he whispered to himself: "Make Nasir's favorite meal."   
  
An explosion of sparks flew from Agron's fingers, opening cupboards, fridge and stove, making cutlery, plates, pans, cauldrons and food fly out. Knives began cutting meat and vegetables like they were being welded by invisible hands. A large white table cloth unfolded itself from one of the kitchen drawer and set itself up on top of the dinner table. Wine glasses flew by Nasir's head and set themselves up to be filled by what looked like to be the long-haired man's favorite wine. Pans were now busy heating the meal, the cutlery was being placed and Nasir was simply in awe at what he was seeing.

It was like his own private romantic magic show was being performed right in front of him and it was Agron doing all of the work with his own perfect and magical hands. And suddenly he realized, he wasn't feeling as cold as he'd been feeling earlier. As a matter of fact, was it him, or did the room just get a little bit hotter?   
  
When dinner was finally ready, Agron waved a hand and placed the cooling pan on the dinner table. Dropping his arms to his sides, his work finally done, Agron went over and pulled up a chair for Nasir to sit on. But to his surprise, the smaller man shook his head and said:   
  
"Before I do that, I need to get into something a little bit more appropriate for this special occasion." Looking at his casual clothes and frowning, he added: "Because this right here? It just won't do." And he did something Agron had never expected him to be capable of doing: sparks flew out of his own hands and waving his fingers around, Nasir transformed his denim jeans and sweater into suit pants and a buttoned-up dress shirt.

His previously loose hair was now tied-up in a ponytail and when he was the one that dropped his hands to his sides, his own work done, Agron's jaw had almost reached floor-level by both the surprise at seeing Nasir do some magic of his own, but by also the beauty that Nasir had become right before his eyes.

  
Opening his eye once again, Nasir simply shrugged at Agron's shocked face and said: "What? You did say that anything was possible here, right? So I thought: if you can do magic, then why not me?" and taking Agron's offered chair into his own hands, he asked the taller man with a smile: "So, shall we eat?"  
  
"Yes, yes, we shall." was all Agron could reply and was it him, or had he felt his heart skip a beat just a second ago? And so with that, the two of them sat down and began to eat their Valentine's day dinner.  
  



	7. The date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Agron and Nasir go on their Valentine's day date and something unexpected happens at the end of it...

Agron was digging his fork into the well-cooked steak that he'd magically made just over an half-hour earlier and was about to raise the piece of meat to his mouth and bite a chunk out of it when he noticed that Nasir was looking at him with his arms crossed on the top of the dinner table and his head tilted to the side.  
  
Agron dropped his lifting hand and asked the smaller man: "What? What is it? Do I have something stuck in my teeth?"  
  
Nasir chuckled at that question and replied: "No, it's just...I'm so curious about you. I've always thought that you were just a figment of my imagination. but instead you're something I couldn't ever imagining existing! I just wanna know everything that there is to know about you!"  
  
Dropping his fork in his plate and picking up his wine glass instead, Agron said with an inviting smile: "Well, what do you want to start with?"  
  
"Well, you said earlier that "Helpers" are souls that haven't found their place in the history of the world just yet. Do any ever find it?" Nasir asked and Agron sipped his wine as he responded:  
  
"Yeah, but I haven't seen any of them for myself. But I have heard stories from other "Helpers" that have seen them."  
  
"And what happens when a soul does find its place?" Nasir continued to ask.  
  
"Well basically, the history of the world is rewritten to include he or she in it. Their memories as a "Helper" are erased and the humans', the ones that exist around the place where its ends up belonging, are altered so that they believe that it's always been there. But even though their memories are gone, the impact that the "Helpers" have had throughout the world with their different assignments is still there, in the hearts and in the minds of those he or she has helped in any way that they could." Agron replied with a gentle smile.  
  
"And what about you? Did you have any memorable assignments, besides me of course?" Nasir said with a wink, making Agron laugh.  
  
Turning his head toward the front door, Agron was suddenly struck with an idea and asked the smaller man: "You know, I don't know about you, but this kind of conversation is much better suited for a walk. Do you want to go to the park with me?"  
  
Nasir looked confusedly at Agron and replied: "As much as I'd love to, there is no park around here, Agron. There's only metallic stairs and nothing else."  
  
Agron suddenly stood up, went to the front door and looked out through it's small window. "Hmm, that's funny, because from what I can see from in here, there's a very gorgeous park just outside this apartment." he mused out loud.  
  
Now completely befuddled by what the taller man was talking about, Nasir left his own chair and said: "What are you talking about? There ain't any gorgeous park just out-" but his statement was quickly cut-off when he took a look through the same window Agron was looking in and much to his surprise, Agron was indeed right: instead of a set of stairs or a steep hill that he himself had climbed with much difficulty just a couple of hours earlier, just outside of his door was now standing a beautiful park, with smooth grass, tall trees and beautiful flowers.

"Well...what do you know? There is in fact a gorgeous park just outside my apartment." he muttered quietly in stupefaction.  
  
Opening the front door wide and breathing the cool fresh air from the outside, Agron smiled as he turned his head toward Nasir and asked him once again: "So, wanna go to the park with me?" he extended his hand for the smaller man to take.  
  
Hesitating for a second, Nasir looked up from Agron's reaching hand toward his emerald eyes. In this light, they looked like they were shining and Nasir couldn't help but admire their bright color and the tenderness written in them. Finally, he smiled back at the taller man and taking his hand into his own and entwining their fingers together, he replied: "Yeah, I wanna go to the park with you." And they both stepped outside of the apartment, their dinner forgotten and their attention and eyes focused only on one another.  
  
 ******************  
  
They spent hours in that park, their hands intertwined tightly together, catching up for lost time, talking about everything that had happened in each of their lives in the last thirteen years or so. Agron talked about his different assignments that he'd had over the years, while Nasir talked about his friends and his college life.

Out of all the people Nasir had mentioned, it was the rascal of a young man named Duro that Agron seemed to be mostly interested about, for some reason even the taller man couldn't comprehend. He liked the other man's attitude about life and laughed at the pranks that he'd played on his friends and family. And he felt himself getting a bit saddened when he learned that Duro was in fact a lonely child, with no big brother to hang around or to play with while growing up.  
  
"It's funny, from what you've said about him, I'm pretty sure we'd have been inseparable if I'd been one of his siblings. 'Cause he seems like the kind of guy that I'd really enjoy hanging out with." Agron mused while the two of them were walking.  
  
Nasir looked up at the taller man and asked him in a teasing voice: "And me, am I the kind of guy you'd enjoy hanging out with if we were in the real world?"  
  
"Well, yeah, all the time actually." Agron replied without thinking and seeing Nasir suddenly turning red and looking shyly at the ground made him stop in his tracks and begin to correct himself: "Well see, what I meant was uhm, you're a very great guy to be around and uhm...I'd like to hang out with you as much as possible, but maybe not all the time 'cause I'd like you to have your personal space and everything and guh..."  
  
Nasir tugged at Agron's hand and asked in a soft voice when they began to walk again: "Well... what if I would like you to hang around me all the time, would that really be that much of a problem?"  
  
This made Agron's smile grow wider and tightening his hold on Nasir's hand, he replied with a tender voice: "Well, not really. It wouldn't be a problem at all, actually. And I'd like you to hang around me all the time too, just so you know."  
  
Nasir grinned as he whispered: "Yeah, that's good to know."  
  
Agron was about to say something else when a voice interrupted their walk: "Hey Agron!  
  
Another voice said from behind them: "Dude!"  
  
This made the two men turn around and Nasir gasped when he saw the sources of their interruption: it wasn't the two human men forms that he'd expected to see judging from the sound of their voices, but instead before him were standing, or should I say floating, two shining white orbs.  
  
Agron sighed when he recognized who those two beings were and he greeted them: "Hey Barca, hey Pietros."  
  
"Hey Agron! I didn't know you had a date on Valentine's day too, you sly dog!" one of the orbs exclaimed, approaching Nasir's head. "And he's a looker too, you lucky thing!" it added.  
  
"Uh Agron, what are these?" Nasir asked the taller man, a bit scared of the strange beings that he was seeing.  
  
Putting his free hand over his face in exasperation, Agron replied: "Shit, 'forgot to make the presentations: Nasir, this is Pietros and Barca, two other "Helpers" and two of my friends from around here. Barca and Pietros, this is Nasir, one of my old assignments."  
  
The other orb that had been floating a bit further behind suddenly approached the long-haired man and exclaimed: "Dude! That's Nasir!? *The* Nasir you've been annoying us about for the last thirteen years?! What is he doing here?"  
  
One of Nasir's eyebrow raised itself up as he pondered: "Annoying us about"?  
  
Agron growled deep from inside his throat, turned his head toward Nasir and replied: "It's a long story." He then looked annoyingly at the two floating orbs and he repeated: "It's a long story too. Look guys, it's great to see you too but I'm in the middle of something here." he pointed to his and Nasir's entwined hands. He added: "So, if you don't mind..."

"Alright, alright, we're outta here. Sorry to interrupt your date, dude." the other orb replied and the two white and round beings floated further down the path, leaving the two other men alone.  
  
"'Sorry about that. Those two can be a bit nosy when they want to..." Agron started to apologize, but Nasir quickly changed the subject by asking him:  
  
"Is this what a "Helper" looks like when it's not on an assignment?"  
  
Agron sighed as they began their walk down the grassy path once again: "Well, yeah, since we're basically souls and we don't have identities of our own, it's the people that we help that make us take a certain form, depending on what they need."  
  
Nasir looked at the other man with squinted brows and asked him: "And that's how you naturally look too?"  
  
"Yeah, pretty much. Not really an beautiful thing to look at, huh?" Agron replied, looking down on the ground, but Nasir reached out and cupped Agron's cheek with his free hand to make the taller man look at him.  
  
"Oh please, I'm pretty sure you look as gorgeous when you're like that than as how you're looking right now." Nasir admitted, making Agron swallow the sudden lump in his throat as he looked into Nasir's dark eyes.  
  
"Yeah, well I think you're gorgeous too." whispered Agron with a shy smile. Nasir smiled back as he took Agron's other hand and squeezed the both of them together into his own. Shaking his head to take him back to reality, his mind reminding him that this night was about opening up Nasir's heart to romance and not his own, Agron coughed and this broke the moment between them, much to Nasir's disappointment. Seeing the sad look in Nasir's eyes, Agron tried to cheer him up by saying:

"Hey, did I tell you about the time I was a parrot yet?"  
  
This made Nasir's curiosity peaked and as the two began to walk again, he replied with an intrigued voice: "Please, do tell..."  
  
 **********************  
  
About an hour or so later, the two of them found themselves at the end of the path that they'd been walking on since they'd first left the apartment. On the end of the stoned and grassed way stood a large wooden gazebo, a romantic-looking place if there were any.  
  
Tugging at Nasir's hand, Agron exclaimed in an excited voice: "Come on, we gotta go in!"  
  
"Why? What's in there?" Nasir couldn't help but ask.  
"You'll see..." only replied Agron and this made Nasir's eyebrows shot up in curiosity almost instantly. He followed Agron and the two of them stepped inside the wooden structure.  
  
When Nasir went in, what he saw took his breath away for the second time that night: the interior of the gazebo was decorated with unlit candles everywhere he could see. "What's all this?" he asked the taller man, who simply grinned at him as he released his hold on Nasir's hand and went over to the waxed objects. Raising his hands over them, he closed his eyes and whispered:  
  
"Make Nasir's most romantic Valentine's day moment."  
  
And with that, all of the candles, small and big, all lit up by themselves, much to Nasir's returning awe. He also realized that [soft, romantic music](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MDUuxScFYHg) had replaced the silence of the chilly night. Agron took a few steps toward Nasir and extended his hand once again. "May I have this dance, my Valentine?" he asked with a tender smile and Nasir couldn't do anything but smile back as he replied:  
  
"Yes you may, my Valentine."  
  
And thus, after taking Agron's hand into his own once again and wrapping his other arm around the taller man's neck, the two began to dance slowly in the middle of all of the candles, their flickering flames the only source of lighting inside the wooden room. Their eyes never left each other's, even as Agron twirled Nasir around, only to bring him closer then ever inside his arms. And even when he dipped the smaller man, making Nasir laugh. The only time that they did?  
  
It was when they had them closed and their lips met in the middle of the gazebo, in the middle of the park, in the middle of Nasir's dream.  
  
 


	8. The breakdown

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Agron and Nasir are locked in a passionate embrace, but once reality hits Agron and he reveals a devastating truth to Nasir, how will the other man take it?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: this chapter contains a little bit of angst. Just wanted to let everybody that reads it know in advance, thank you. :)

It was like tasting pure, blissful heaven. The mix of warmth and softness that they were both experiencing was like anything neither of them had ever felt before and each time they pulled back and returned to each other, it was more tender yet more passionately than the previous one. And when their tongues came into play, holy Jesus!  
  
Nasir couldn't believe it: he couldn't remember ever being kissed like this before and especially not by his imaginary childhood friend. But the way Agron was holding him so tightly in his arms and was now pressing him against one of the walls of the gazebo, he never wanted this moment to end.  
  
Agron moaned as he felt Nasir's nails scratch his stubbly cheeks, making him feel dizzy and starting to get engulfed into the passion that the two of them were creating right at this very moment. All he wanted to do was rip Nasir's clothes right off of his body and just...  
  
But suddenly, like an icy-cold shower, reality made itself known right into the back of his mind. Here he was, wildly making out with Nasir, who was just supposed to be a one-night assignment and nothing else, and whom after 5:32AM rolled around...  
  
He was never going to see again.  
  
When he felt Nasir's warm hands descend to the waistline of his pants, that was when Agron knew that he had to cut this off and quickly.  
  
Agron reluctantly broke the rather intense kiss that he'd been engaged in with Nasir for the past couple of minutes and putting a hand over his mouth while heaving for breath, he whispered: "Oh god, I'm sorry."  
  
Nasir looked at him, a bit confused as to why the other man had stopped their passionate proceedings. "What is it, what's wrong?" he asked the taller man and he was about to wrap his arms around Agron's neck and pull the other man close to him once again when much to his shock, the taller man pushed his hands away and put even more distance between the two of them, saying in a sorrowful voice:  
  
"I...I can't do this Nasir, I'm sorry."  
  
"What are you talking about?" Nasir asked him, not understanding why Agron was suddenly acting like this.  
  
"I can't...I can't be with you like this, Nasir." Agron finally let out, looking at Nasir with sad eyes.  
  
"What do you mean? You're a "Helper" and I'm your assignment. Just come back to the real world with me after I wake up and we'll just continue from there." Nasir offered, but Agron shook his head and replied:  
  
"It doesn't work like that. You're my assignment only for tonight and nothing more. I can't go back into the real world with you. In fact, I...I already have another assignment lined up after you."  
  
"But what if I still need you after tonight, wouldn't that make me top priority? As long as I need you in my life, you can stay with me." Nasir tried once again, but Agron again shook his head and replied:  
  
"No, I'm sorry. I was chosen because you were an emergency case and the powers that run this place have already planned everything."  
  
"Then maybe I can stay here, with you, forever." Nasir pleaded once more and Agron felt his own heart break when he admitted:  
  
"You can't stay here, I'm sorry. You belong in the human world, where so many people need you. And whether you like it or not, you're going to leave this place at exactly 5:32AM, but that's not the worst part..."  
  
Nasir leaned his back against the wall of the gazebo as he said in a worried voice: "And what is that worst part?"  
  
"When you wake up, you won't remember any of this. Not me, not this place, nothing. You'll just know if you believe in love again and that's it. In your head, this will all have just been a simple, but forgotten, dream." Agron finally said, looking at Nasir in a defeated way.  
  
"So what you're telling me, is that I'm going to forget everything? That we're never going to see each other again after tonight? That I...that I opened up my heart to you for absolutely nothing!?" Nasir said in a louder voice, suddenly feeling himself shivering just like he'd felt when he'd been alone on that grassy path just a couple of hours earlier.  
  
"Yeah...I'm so sorry Nasir. If I had known that this would happen, I'd have never accepted this assignment in the first place. I never meant to hurt you, I just wanted to make you believe in love again..." Agron started to apologize, but Nasir cut him off when he looked at him with icy eyes and shouted:  
  
"Bullshit! You knew all of this would happen and you just didn't want to tell me! When your first plan didn't work, you went with the easy way out, not thinking about what it would actually do to me! You knew that by doing all of this Valentine's day crap with me, there was a chance that I might actually fall for you, but you didn't care. You only wanted a positive mark on this stupid assignment of yours in any way possible, without thinking about the consequences and what would actually happen after tonight.

And to think that...that I was starting to believe that love might actually be happening for me. But no, you're just like the others, with your promises and your pretty words, but all of them are lies, just lies! And now you're going to leave me again, just like the first time..."  
  
Agron stared fearfully at the wall of ice that was slowly growing between the two of them. Oh no, not this again, he thought to himself. "Nasir, please, listen to me..." he tried to say, but Nasir raised an arm in front of him and replied:  
  
"Oh no, you stay the hell away from me! I'm not going to go through this again with you! You say that you help people that need someone, but then where the hell were you when I needed you the most, huh? The day that my mom said that her and my dad were getting a divorce, where the fuck were you?

You know...I thought you were just a figment of my imagination back then, so it didn't really bother me and besides, my heart was just too broken up to even think about you, but now that I know that you were real all this time, why weren't you there to comfort me, to tell me everything was going to be all right? You just left me there all alone, without a single warning or a single goodbye!

And now this crap...my mother was right, love doesn't exists...if it didn't exist for her when my dad gave up on her and walked out, then it definitely doesn't exists for me because every time I've actually tried to open up my heart to someone, it always ends up blowing up in my face!"  
  
And all Agron could so was stare in absolute horror when Nasir turned his eyes away from him and the large and thick wall of ice, one that he'd seen the day his first assignment with Nasir was over, raise itself between them. And as Agron looked at his watch, he realized that it was 3:32AM and Nasir's heart was as frozen as it'd ever been, maybe even more this time around. He slid slowly down the opposite wall of the gazebo and sighed: he had failed his assignment and had broken the heart of the person that he cared about the most in the entire world and also his own along the way.  
  
 


	9. The truth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Agron tells Nasir what really happens that morning all those years ago that left Nasir without a childhood best friend.

The two men were sitting against opposite sides of the wooden gazebo, an solid ice wall separating the two, both lost into their own thoughts and their own broken hearts. The candles that had previously lit up the room with their warm glow had been all snuffed out once the cold air of the ice structure had made its way inside the wooden place.  
  
Nasir was thinking about how this seemingly perfect night was all for nothing, because he wouldn't remember any of it come morning and he was angry at himself for being such a fool when it came to love in the first place.  
  
Agron for his part was wallowing in misery, regretting everything he'd done since the night had begun. From his stupid idea involving Cinderella's ball to his plan to give Nasir the Valentine's day that he'd always deserved to have, even though the other man would forget that it ever happened once 5:32AM came around and he'd wake himself up.

He had done all of this with good intentions inside his heart, he really had, he just had no idea that along the way, he'd put his own heart in jeopardy and that he'd found himself falling for his childhood best friend. And looking at Nasir right now through the thick slippery surface, who was adorning a look of absolute sorrow on his face, Agron didn't care about any assignments nor any places in the world anymore. All he wanted right now was to see Nasir smile just one more time before 5:32AM arrived and they'd be separated forever.

Because he was in....it was because he....  
  
He looked at the image of himself reflecting back at him against the surface of the wall of ice and a voice same floating back right to his ears: it was something he'd told himself, not that long ago and now, it all made perfect sense...  
  
 _"A frozen heart will always be frozen if you don't find a way to directly thaw at it. And the way to do that? By showing your own heart, not other ones."_  
  
Renewed with a sense of purpose, Agron approached the thick icy wall and called out: "Nasir? I know you can hear me. Please."  
  
"Go away, I don't wanna to talk you." mumbled Nasir, sniffling as he reached out to dry what seemed to be the thousandth tears rolling out of his eyes ever since he'd been sitting there.  
  
"Well, if you don't wanna talk to me, please just listen to what I have to say, alright?" Agron tried again and to his satisfaction, Nasir seemed to give up and waved his hand to indicate that he was allowing the other man to speak.  
  
Feeling his window of opportunity not lasting long, Agron started to talk, his words coming straight from his heart:  
  
"I just wanted to say that I'm sorry about everything, okay? I'm sorry that tonight has been so crappy for you, I'm sorry that I did all of this even though I knew you were going to forget everything. I'm sorry that everything in your life when it comes to love has been pure shit, from your dad to Castus. I'm sorry for every time you've ever felt lonely in your life, for every heartbreak that you've suffered, for every guy or girl that have screwed you over. "  
  
"You don't have to take the blame for all of that. There are things in there that weren't your fault." Nasir murmured, his head finally turning around and looking at the other side of the gazebo where Agron was sitting.  
  
Agron continued: "Maybe, but if I could shoulder all of that weight, I would do so in a heartbeat. Because if it had been from me, I would have stayed in the human world with you forever. It wasn't my decision to leave you all those years ago Nasir, it just...happened."  
  
Nasir's eyebrows rose up at this particular revelation. "I don't understand, what are you talking about?" he asked the other man, now completely befuddled by what Agron was saying.  
  
Agron smiled weakly and put one of his hands against the transparent wall that was separating them. "How about instead of telling you, I'll just show you?" he offered.  
  
Intrigued by all of this, Nasir couldn't help himself. He crawled nearer the iced wall, put up his hand exactly where Agron's own was situated and a bright light shined before his eyes, showing images after images from the past.  
  
 _That's where he saw it, a young Agron, skipping happily down the backyard of Nasir's childhood home, where they'd intended to play Romans that very morning. He saw Agron, about to reach the patio door of his house, when someone coughed out loud behind him._  
  
 _Turning around, Agron was startled when he saw a red-headed woman standing there, someone he'd never seen before in his life, looking at him with a smile upon her face._  
  
 _"Hello Agron." the woman said._  
  
 _"W-Who are you? How do you know me? How come you can see me, nobody but Nasir is supposed to see me, so how can you do it?" the child asked the lady and she answered with a gentle smile:_  
  
 _"Actually, I'm here to talk to you about that. You're here to see Nasir, right?"_  
  
 _"Yeah, we're going to play Romans today. It's going to be so cool!" Agron said excitedly and the woman's eyes seemed to sadden at his display of happiness._  
  
 _"Well, I'm afraid that's not going to happen." the lady responded._  
  
 _This made young Agron frown. "But why? I'm Nasir's imaginary best friend and we play together every day. Why would today be any different?" he asked the woman and she answered with a hint of sadness in her voice:_  
  
 _"Because today is the last day you're ever going to see Nasir."_  
  
 _"Wait, no! Nasir's my assignment. He needs me!" exclaimed Agron, now a bit afraid at what the woman was telling him._  
  
 _"Well, all I can tell you is that right now, in that house, something happened just a few moments ago and it changed everything for young Nasir. The people that I work for believe that he doesn't have the capacity to accept the idea of an imaginary friend anymore because his heart is broken beyond repair right at this moment._

_And with that, his innocence has also been shattered beyond belief. And even if his heart repairs itself one day, by the time that happens he'll probably have made real friends of his own and he won't need any imaginary ones to fill the need you've been fulfilling for the part two years. I'm sorry Agron, but you've been reassigned to someone else and your time with Nasir is over." the woman revealed and Agron's small face scrunched itself up._  
  
 _"No, I don't believe you! You're lying to me! Nasir's my best friend!" he shouted and when he saw the little boy in question exit his house through the patio door, he called out to him: "Nasir! Thank god you're here! Some crazy lady told me that you don't need me anymore and I-" but he shut himself right up when he realized that his best friend wasn't responding to him and to his shock, he wasn't even looking at him._

_He was just passing by Agron, as if the other child wasn't even there. "Hello, Earth to Nasir, can you hear me? I'm talking to you!" Agron tried again, but Nasir once again ignored him, still walking down the backyard and now appearing to be sniffling back tears._  
  
 _Now really worried by what was going on, Agron ran to where Nasir was now sitting and asked him: "Nasir, what's wrong? Why are you crying like that?" and when Nasir still didn't answer him, Agron reached over with the intent to wave his hand in front the other boy's face. "Nasir..." he began to say when his small hand reached out, but he was quickly stopped when he felt his hand hit something hard and cold in mid-air. What was that? he thought to himself and he tried to reach his hand closer to Nasir once again, but to his stupefaction, he found himself hitting a large wall made of ice instead._

Nasir gasped when he saw this: this was the same kind of wall that had risen between him and adult Agron just now!

 _Knocking on it again and again with as much strength as he could muster in his small arms, young Agron tried to call out several times: "Nasir? Nasir! Can't you see me? I'm right here! Please answer me! Nasir!" but nothing happened and he quickly realized that the red-headed lady was right, Nasir didn't have the capacity to have an imaginary best friend anymore and therefore, he didn't need Agron any longer._  
  
 _Retreating back, Agron felt hot tears begin to spill down his small cheeks. "But it's not fair! I wasn't finished here! I promised Nasir that we would be bestest friends forever and ever! I can't just leave him like that!" he sobbed out while clinging his wooden pendent in his small hand and the red-headed woman smiled sympathetically at what she was seeing._  
  
 _Coming over and putting over a reassuring hand on his small shoulder, she replied: "I know it's hard, but life is like that sometimes. It'll be difficult for you to accept for some time, that I can completely understand, but with time, you'll come to see that all of this was probably for the best. I'm really sorry Agron. We have to go now, your next assignment is waiting for you. Are you ready?"_  
  
 _Looking over his shoulder at the red-headed woman, Agron couldn't do anything else but nod silently, resigned to his fate and looking back once more at his now former best friend, who was sobbing quietly in the middle of the backyard, he gently whispered while wiping the last remaining tears off his cheeks:_  
  
 _"Goodbye, Nasir."_  
  
 _And with that, he and the woman dissolved themselves into two white orbs and flew together to where Agron's next assignment was going to be._  
  
Retreating his hand back as his vision returned to normal, Nasir was looking at the now adult Agron and asked him: "Was that really what happened?"  
  
Agron smiled sadly as he too finished seeing his memories from the past. He stood up from his position on the floor, along with Nasir from his own side of the gazebo and he said: "Yeah and with that wall of ice surrounding you everywhere you went back in the real world, I was never able to communicate with you no matter how many times I tried. Because I did try to get you to see me after that morning and many times in the next few years afterwards, whenever my different assignments allowed me to do so.

But it never worked, that wall was always there to block me from reaching you, now matter how much I tried to break it down. And by the time your heart healed itself up, you were already in high-school and your childhood innocence was long gone. That woman was right: you had friends, real ones to keep you company. You simply didn't need me there anymore and so the wall of your broken innocence remained there permanently.

That's why I didn't go to you tonight, because that thing would have blocked me from aiding you and instead you were sent to me, where I had everything at my disposition to assist you in any way that I could. But despite realizing that you didn't need me anymore and despite being unable to go to you, no matter what assignment I had or where I was, I've always made a point to see if you were okay, so much so, that all of my co-"Helpers" are probably sick of hearing me talking about you all the time. And to tell you the truth, in all of those thirteen years, there's never been a day that hasn't gone by that I didn't think about you at some point. You've always been more than just a simple assignment to me Nasir, you were my best friend. 

And tonight, when I saw what that jackass Castus had done to you, I jumped at the first opportunity to help you in any way that I could, even if it was just for one night, even if you'd forget about me the next morning. I just wanted to make you happy one more time, because just like this thing right here says,"Agron pulled out the worn-out string once again from under his collar and pointed at the wooden pendant, "I'm yours Nasir, I've been yours from the very first day that we've met and I will be until the end of time.

And if you think you've needed me all those years ago Nasir, it doesn't compare to how much I needed you back then...to how much I still need you." he added, tears now silently rolling down his cheeks.  
  
Nasir, now a complete sobbing mess, reached out and grazed his fingers on the cold surface ahead of him as he brokenly whispered: "I've always been yours too Agron and I always will be, even if I have to forget everything about you. And I...I still need you, I need you so much. I love you, Agron."  
  
This made Agron gasp and he replied with a watery smile: "I love you too, Nasir."  
  
This made Nasir smile brightly too and low and behold, just like he was feeling the beating organ inside of him doing so, he saw with his own eyes the thick ice wall separating the pair begin to melt away, as if a ray of sunlight was hitting it directly. And when it had completely transformed into a cascading puddle of water running under their feet, Agron and Nasir took the next logical step: they ran toward one another and melted into each other's embrace once again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter is why this story has been rated "Explicit". That's right: teh sex finally happens! ;D


	10. The love-making

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Exactly what it says in the title! ;)

They felt weightless, in each other's arms like that, like all of their regrets had been lifted off of their shoulders. They didn't care about what had happened in the past or about the inevitability of the future, all that mattered right now was them, in the present, together.  
  
Breaking their passionate kiss, Agron made Nasir turn around in his arms so that the smaller man's back was pressing against his front and he began to press loving kisses up and down the long-haired man's neck while his hands began to slowly unbutton the smaller man's shirt. Nasir had his eyes closed the whole time, lost in the feeling of Agron's warm lips against his neck and his longs fingers against his skin. When the last button was taken out of its clasp, Agron stopped kissing and biting Nasir's neck and slowly, almost reverently, took his shirt off his shoulders. And when the shirt found itself on the floor, Nasir turned around and Agron gasped at what he was seeing: this boy had grown up, bulked out and with his now free hair cascading down his shoulders, he looked like an angel.   
  
Agron leaned closer and whispered in his love's ear: "You're the most beautiful sight I've ever had the blessing the encounter." Smiling when he saw the smaller man's cheeks turn pink, his hand reached out and finally made contact with Nasir's warm skin. Nasir felt like he was on fire Agron's touch was so hot on his body and when he felt another hand join the first one and a pair of lips reach his own once more and then began to make a trail down his body, he felt like he was being consumed by that fire and for once, he just didn't care. He racked his fingers through Agron's spiky hair and sighed an erratical breath, feeling wild and free for the first time in a long time.  
  
Agron devoured and touched Nasir's skin like he was feasting on a long-searched meal. He found himself on his knees, by the waistline of the smaller man's dark pants and Agron looked up at Nasir, seeking approbation for the next few steps ahead of them. Smiling and running a finger on his lover's lower lip, Nasir nodded and closed his eyes once more when he heard the sound of his zipper running downward and gasped when he felt his pants being taken down his legs and at last Agron's hot mouth on himself.

He didn't know where this "Helper" had gotten experience in blow-job giving, but whoever had given him pointers should be given a raise, Nasir thought to himself as he bit his lower lip harshly from the man underneath him's ministrations. This man was a god that had descended from heaven just for him. He was everything Nasir had ever desired in someone: he was gorgeous, he had a kind heart, but he also made mistakes and was a whiner. But to Nasir, this man and this night were all perfect just the way that they were.  
  
Feeling himself not lasting long with the warm pressure Agron's mouth was putting around him, Nasir struggled to speak mid-breath and also mid-moan: "Agron...Ag-Agron, Jesus! Please, wait, stop..."  
  
Looking up, curious as to why Nasir wanted him to stop what he was doing, Agron quickly got his answer when the smaller man pulled him back on his feet by the elbow and encircling his arms around the taller man's neck, he whispered with a seductive smile: "As much as I'd like to reach the conclusion of that phenomenal blowjob you were just giving me there, I'd rather like to reach my conclusion with you, naked while making  love. What do you say?"  
  
Grinning back at Nasir and giving him a heated kiss on the lips, Agron nodded and was about to take off his suit jacket when Nasir reached for his hands and stopped him. "No, please, let me do the honor." he said with big and gentle eyes and Agron could only melt under their hot stare and nod.  
  
Reaching over with slightly shaking fingers, Nasir gently slid the suit jacket off Agron's body, undid his tie and dropped them both right at their feet. Looking at Agron with adoring eyes, the long-haired man slowly unbuttoned the other man's own white shirt and marveled as he uncovered patches after patches of beautiful golden skin underneath it. And when it was finally off Agron's hard rock body and had its place on the pile of clothes that were laying on the gazebo floor, the lovers returned into each other's arms once more, kissing and touching one another more tenderly this time around, discovering unexplored territories and expressing things with their mouths and with their hands that words simply couldn't.  
  
Breaking their kiss once more, Nasir whispered hotly: "You're the most wonderful soul that I ever had the privilege the meet." and, putting his hand against Agron's rapidly beating heart for a moment, with one gentle push, he made the taller man fall backwards. And to the taller man's surprise, Agron didn't fell on the cold hard floor of the gazebo, but instead fell on the softest mattress he had ever laid upon and as he looked around, he realized that they weren't in the wooden gazebo anymore, but were instead...  
  
"Inside my bedroom." a voice said from above and when Agron looked up, he saw Nasir at the foot of the bed, wearing only a gentle smile on his face, having gotten rid of his underwear. Walking seductively over the bed, Nasir grinned and licked his lips like a cat ready to eat his prey. And, just like a feline, he got on his knees and began to slowly walk up the mattress and up Agron's arousing form.

When they were finally nose-to-nose, Nasir kissed Agron right on the lips, with a light lick of the tongue against them right at the end of it, and began to repeat what Agron had done to him earlier and kissed his way down the other man's gorgeous body, not leaving a single spot untouched or unkissed and leaving the man underneath him a trashing and withering mess. And when he found himself at Agron's own pants waistline, he mouthed Agron's own member through the fabric, making the short-haired man curse softly.

Hearing the metallic sound of his own zipper coming down, Agron looked down and smiled as Nasir looked back at him, with a warm hand palmed his hard-on with a few gentle strokes and he was rewarded by the taller man closing his eyes and moaning out his pleasure. After one more long and a bit harder stroke, he pulled the other man's pants down his legs and threw them beside the bed and Agron completed the job by removing his own underwear and putting them on top of the wrinkled pile.  
  
The two of them now completely bare, they rejoined once more in each other's arms, kissing and caressing under the once again flickering lights of the multitude of candles standing all around them. Gently turning their bodies over and laying Nasir's head on the soft pillows, Agron looked down at the smaller man and whispered: "Are you sure you want to do this?"  
  
Nodding once, Nasir smiled as he replied: "Yeah, I'm sure. I've never wanted anything more than this, right now, with you."  
  
Feeling reassured that there would be no regrets once this was over, Agron smiled as he waved his hand and a small bowl filled with warm oil appeared out of thin air and landed slowly on the nearby dresser. Taking a generous amount of it between his fingers, Agron kissed Nasir tenderly to distract him from the slight upcoming pain as his hand reached over and slowly began preparing the other man to what was to come. Feeling Agron's fingers inside him was nothing like Nasir had ever felt before. If he'd thought he'd been in normal heaven when he'd felt Agron's soft mouth and hands on his body, then this was Cloud #8, almost the top of the top of pleasure that he knew could exist.

And what was Cloud #9? As he saw Agron pour oil on himself and gather the smaller man into his embrace, Nasir discovered it pretty quickly when in one fluid motion, Agron slid himself deep inside of him. He cried out as he felt the sparks that he'd seen all throughout his time with Agron making their way inside his body, making him hot and dizzy from all of the pleasure that he was feeling.  
  
Agron for his part had never felt anything quite like this before. Sure, he'd had a few experiences like this with different people in his "Helper" life, but this... _this must be what coming home truly felt like_ , he thought to himself as he slowly began to roll his hips back and forth, holding Nasir close to him with one arm while getting some leverage against the mattress with the other. He also began to gently kiss every patch of Nasir's soft skin that his mouth could reach, making the other man run his hands through Agron's hair almost feverishly and when Agron's mouth finally found Nasir's, they kissed more passionately than ever before and whispered against each other's lips:  
  
"I love you, Nasir."  
  
"I love you too, Agron. I've never felt so good in all of my life."  
  
"Me neither. I just can't bring myself to stop."  
  
"Then come on, don't stop. Fuck me, harder, faster!" Nasir encouraged in a louder voice and his nails broke Agron's skin when he felt the other man finally picking up the rhythm of his thrusts and his back was almost bowing off the mattress when he felt that his end was almost approaching. The bed was really being given everything that it could endure: the wall near it was shaking and its springs were squeaking louder and louder. "Agron! Agron! I'm close..." Nasir cried out, his eyes closed and his head thrashing from side to side on the pillow underneath him.  
  
"Wait for me Nasir, please. I'm almost there too." replied Agron almost in a shout as he too felt his own climax creeping itself in. Wrapping his free arm around Nasir's back and holding the smaller man close to him as Nasir tightened his own hold on the man above him, the lovers stared in each other's eyes and swallowed each other's cries in one final kiss when at last, after one final thrust and one final thug, their climaxes hit them both at the same time and the flame of all of the candles around them seemed to rise up from the passion that they'd just been witnesses to.  
  
And when they both collapsed back on the bed, trying to catch their breaths and to cool off, Agron looked at his watch that was now on the nightstand along with Nasir and both of their tired smiles turned into frowns of horror when they read what time it was:  
  
5:17AM. They only had fifteen minutes left together before Nasir was scheduled to wake up.


	11. The goodbye

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Agron and Nasir say goodbye. But, is it truly the end of their journey together?

They slowly opened the bedroom door, after getting dressed without a word, and made their way back to Nasir's living room couch hand-in-hand. Nasir sat down and lowered his head for a second, lost in thought. In a couple of minutes, he'd say goodbye to his love, his Agron and go back to the real world. He would wake up and remember nothing about what had happened tonight, what he'd seen and what he'd shared with the other man and life would go on as usual, for him and for the rest of the world. It'd be like he'd had a very good dream, but one that he simply couldn't remember.  
  
Getting on his knees in front of Nasir, Agron sighed sadly as he looked at his watch once more: "Only five more minutes." Reaching over, he took both of his love's hands in his own and squeezed them tightly as he whispered: "If...If only I had the time to say everything I wanted to say to you right now..."  
   
"Me too." whispered back Nasir, tears starting to roll down his cheeks. He knew that bidding farewell would sting when he'd decided to give his heart to Agron, but he had no idea that it would hurt this much. Sniffling and drying the tear tracks away from his eyes, Nasir tried to put on a brave face as he said: "Now, you be good, okay? I don't want to hear about some "Helper" making some noise where he shouldn't be."   
  
"Yeah, I will be, I promise. And you take good care of your friends and your family, alright? Without me around, you'll need them when the going gets rough and the rough gets going." Agron replied, trying his best not to break down in front of the other man. But try as he might, the moment he looked at Nasir's quivering lips and red eyes, he simply couldn't put a courageous front anymore. His face scrunched itself up, just like that day all those years when he had to leave his best friend behind and with a gasp, he said: "Nasir..."  
  
Raising his eyes to look at the other man's crumbling face, tears once again began to eagerly fall down the smaller man's face. "Agron..." was all Nasir could say before leaning in and sharing an emotional kiss with his imaginary best friend and now his ideal man. That soft kiss reaffirmed their love for one another, told a thousand apologies for them missing the rest of each other's lives, mourned a romance that was just in its infancy but that would never be truly fulfilled and said a final goodbye all at once.   
  
Separating their lips slowly, neither Agron nor Nasir could look at the other anymore, in fear that this final moment would be broken and their regrets would creep themselves back in. And so, they leaned their foreheads together, their eyes closed and their arms around the other, silently living their last few moments together.   
  
Suddenly, a loud clunking noise, as if someone was banging on a huge gong somewhere, began to float in repeated succession in the new morning air and the lovers both knew what time it now was: 5:31AM and 48 seconds. Only twelve seconds left.  
  
Opening their eyes and looking at one another, Nasir said in a trembling voice: "I love you."

Agron smiled as he replied: "I love you too."  
  
"Thank you for the most amazing Valentine's day I've ever had and for making me believe that love could exist for me again."  
  
"Thank you for letting me into your life back then and for being my Valentine tonight...'See ya."  
  
"You too." were the last words Nasir whispered before the sunlight made its way through the window of the living room and Agron realized that his arms were now empty. Nasir had woken up and Agron had succeeded. _So why_ , Agron wondered as he sat on the couch and looked around the empty place, _did it feel like his heart was shattered in hundreds of pieces?_  
  
And so, laying down on the small couch and hooking his arms around his knees, Agron did the only thing he had the strength left to do: he simply broke down and cried.  
  
 **************  
  
"Well, well, look who's decided to make an appearance!" the white orb known as Lucretia exclaimed as she saw a puffy-eyed Agron enter what looked like to be an ordinary human office, but really was where the different "Helpers" came to get their assignments. Usually, after ending an assignment, Agron would change back into his true form, but since the time between his last assignment and his next one was so short and he'd go to his next location directly from this world, he thought it'd be better if he kept his former form until he had no choice but to change into the next.  
  
Agron weakly smiled and replied in a bit of a hoarse voice: "'Sorry, I just needed some time for myself before I came back here." he clapped his hands, deciding that it was time to move on from his last assignment and get his mind ready for his new one. "So, what's my next assignment? Am I going to be a dog again? Or maybe someone needs saving in Mongolia or something?" he asked with as much excitement as he could muster.  
  
Floating over the meeting table, Lucretia said in a gentle voice: "Well, we did have something arranged for you, but due to unforeseen circumstances, we had no choice but to give it to someone else."   
  
"Aww, man! And I'm pretty sure it was going to be a good one too." Agron exclaimed, now a bit disappointed that his supposed next assignment had gone awry and here he was, without one once again.  
  
"Well yes, it was a pretty interesting one. But fortunately, we have found something else that will probably suit you much better than what had been originally planned." replied Lucretia, while sliding a file right in front of the short-haired man.   
  
"Oh yeah and what's that?" Agron asked with a raised eyebrow, curious to see where he'd been assigned to go next.  
  
The orb floated around the file in front of him and said: "Why don't you open this and see for yourself?"   
  
Glaring suspiciously at Lucretia, Agron still did as he was told and opened the first page of the file. In it was a face he'd never seen before: a young man, looking to be in his very early-twenties, was smiling in the picture that he was looking at. This guy was supposedly attending college, had a girlfriend name Chadara, was born an only-child and had always desired a big brother. Why did all of this seemed somehow familiar to Agron? And when he turned the page and read the guy's name in bold letters, his heart nearly stopped. That name, he recognized that name, it was...  
  
"Duro, Nasir's college friend." Agron whispered to himself in awe. Looking up at the floating orb, he said: "But, I don't understand...if the assignment is to be his big brother, wouldn't that mean that I..."   
  
"...Would be with him permanently? Why yes, yes it would. You see Agron, with everything that has happened and despite the tremendous work that you've done for us in the past, that of which we'll be eternally grateful for, the people that I work for believe that going forward as you are right now wouldn't be the best option for you.

That is why we have decided to kill two birds in one stone: the first being that you'll help fulfill the greatest need someone could ever have: the need of a family and also, to send you where half of you heart is now situated. Because let's face it Agron, we all saw what happened last night and you'll never be able to completely let go of Nasir even if you tried. You love him, you need him and that need, just like every other one on this Earth, needs to be fulfilled.

And the only way to do that? To be with him, as a simple human being, a real one and not an imaginary thing that cannot be seen or touched. So go on, be human, be happy, you deserve it." Lucretia finished for him.   
  
Agron was ecstatic when he heard this news. He was being written into the history of the world! He was going to be a human being! He was going to take care of someone permanently! He was going to see Nasir again! But, his mood quickly soured as a thought occurred to him.  
  
"Wait..." he said as he got up from his chair, "if I'm being written into the history of the world, doesn't that mean that my memories as a "Helper" are going to be erased? How am I going to be with Nasir if I don't even know who he is? How am I going to find him?"  
  
"Your mind may not be able to find him, but your heart will. Trust me. No go, your new family and your new life are all waiting for you." Lucretia answered and this gave Agron hope that he'd find everything that he would be looking for after all. And without looking back, with his head high and his heart full, Agron ran to the office door, opened it and went through the new world that was awaiting him with only one thought in mind:  
  
 _"I'm coming Nasir."_


	12. The day after

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nasir wakes up from his dream and goes and meets a stranger that somehow doesn't feel that much like a stranger...

Nasir opened his eyes, but quickly shielded them when he felt the blinding sunlight hit his face. He sat up and looked around, feeling his sandpaper dry tongue and his aching back from his previous night on the couch. He winced as his hangover came throbbing in and making everything in his head hurt. _Good thing I only have class this afternoon_ , he thought to himself. He looked at the living room clock: 5:33AM. It was still very early in the morning, maybe he could go back to sleep until it really was time to get up. But despite lying back down and turning around and around and around on the couch, Nasir found himself unable to return to the dream he'd having just a couple of moments earlier.  
  
It had been an amazing dream alright, judging from the way he felt his heart thump rapidly in his chest just now and from the happiness he felt it swimming into the moment he had woken up. It seemed that whatever had happened in that dream made his previous sad thoughts disappear because right now, despite what had happened the night before with Castus, he didn't feel so hopeless anymore.

Sure, that moment at the party still hurt a bit, but it was just that, one moment. Nasir wasn't going to let some jackass destroy his belief in love and romance just like that. Sure, love was bad and love was sad sometimes, but other times love could be good and fulfilling and if he gave upon it, just like his father had done so many years ago, it would surely never exist for him, that Nasir was now sure of.  
  
Wow, the long-haired man thought to himself as he stood up from the couch and stretched his aching limbs, that must have some dream if his thoughts and feelings had done such a 180 degrees turn from the night before just like that.  
  
...if only he could remember what it was about.  
  
Suddenly, as he rubbed the tiredness out of his eyes, Nasir noticed something strange: wetness appeared on the tip of his fingers when he retrieved them away from his face and looked at them. And when he went to check in the bathroom mirror, he was shocked to find himself with red eyes and tear tracks on his cheeks. And as he sniffled, Nasir realized that he was still crying. But, he wasn't feeling sad about this Castus business anymore, that Nasir knew for sure....so what was he crying on about? He took a tissue, blew his nose and dried up his face as he thought, _well something pretty sad must have happened in that dream to have make me cry like that._ But, for the life of him, he couldn't remember a single element of this particular dream:  
  
He had been in...?  
  
He had met...?  
  
He had...?  
  
And then...? With...?  
  
Oh hell, Nasir decided as he shook his head to get it together, what's the use in trying to remember a dream? The most important thing was, it actually got his thoughts and feelings back in order and he was now ready to face another day, his mind clear and his heart receptive to whatever would come its way.  
  
 ***************  
  
On a wooden bench, in the middle of an university campus, two brothers were catching up.  
  
"Oh Jesus, I can't believe Chadara bought you that!" the oldest of the two exclaimed, holding his stomach from all of the laughing that he'd been doing for the past five minutes.  
  
The younger one blushed as he said: "Oh, please! Like you never had any romantic gifts for Valentine's day before!"  
  
The taller of the two adjusted the black-rimmed glasses that were sitting in front of his face and replied: "Yeah, but none of them has ever given me a pink bunny, that's for sure! Flowers yeah, chocolate maybe, but a giant pink bunny stuffed animal!? Dude, you're officially whipped if you keep that."  
  
"Oh, yak, yak, yak. Talk all you want. You're just jealous because you didn't even have a date last night." the younger one said, pulling out his tongue at his big brother.  
  
"Well, I would have had one, if we hadn't been busy moving my stuff in your apartment all day yesterday and I hadn't fallen dead asleep at 6PM sharp because of it!" the spiky-haired one huffed, crossing his arms across his chest and looking ahead.  
  
"Yeah, well, don't give up just yet big bro. Just because you didn't have time to get a Valentine last night, it doesn't necessarily mean you won't find one soon. I'm pretty sure he's out there somewhere, waiting for you." the corn rowed-wearing one replied with a smile.  
  
Agron was about to reply with a sarcastic remark, when the moment he turned his head to look at his brother, in the corner of his eye, he saw the most gorgeous man that he'd ever laid his eyes on walking in front of the university. Long flowing hair, dark eyes that seemed to contain the richest Earth inside their color, a small smile on his beautiful lips that could rival with the shiniest of suns, this man was...this man was...  
  
This man was looking right at them.  
  
"Oh god, Duro! Hot guy at 3 o'clock! Hide me, quick!" Agron exclaimed in agitation, trying his best to shrink himself behind his little brother, so that the god of a man that was now waving enthusiastically in their direction wouldn't notice the complete dork that he was. But to his absolute horror, Duro not only smiled, but also waved back at the man and shouted:  
  
"Hey Nasir, come here! There's someone I want you to meet!"  
  
 _Eeep!_ Agron thought to himself. _He was going to kill Duro once they were alone for doing this to him!_  
  
Nasir, who'd been on his way to get a beverage at the university's coffee shop before catching up on some school work, raised a suspicious eyebrow when he heard his friend's bellowing. And, with the way the man next to him seemed to try and hide behind the bench that he and Duro were sitting on, Nasir had the impression that this guy had no real desire into meeting him right at this particular moment. But something inside of him, like a pull from inside his heart, somehow made its way inside his head and his curiosity getting the better of him, Nasir finally decided to go and see this mysterious man that Duro wanted him to meet.  
  
And when he arrived near the bench, Nasir wasn't just greeted with a smile from his friend, but with also the most beautiful sight of his entire life. Because right next to Duro, was sitting the sexiest, most desirable man he'd ever had the honor to see. Green eyes, that looked like the most precious emeralds in the entire world, were covered by thin glasses. Arms that were toned, but not too muscular, just perfect. Spiky dark hair, that Nasir salivated just at the thought of running his hands through them over and over and over again. This guy was sex on legs, this guy was everything Nasir had ever desired in someone,  this guy was...  
  
"...Agron, my big brother! And Agron, this is Nasir, one of my best friends here!" Duro said with a proud smile. But neither Agron nor Nasir had listened to a single word that their friend and their brother had just said. All of their thoughts and all of their attention had been on the other. Nasir couldn't remember a single time where Duro had ever mentioned having a brother until now and as far as he knew, Agron had never even heard Duro say anything about anyone called Nasir just before this very moment. On the surface, these two should be complete and total strangers.

But still, there was something, some kind of connection between them that they simply couldn't quite place their finger on. Had they met one other before? Somewhere in passing, without paying complete attention? In their dreams maybe? Why did all of this seemed familiar somehow? The both of them weren't sure, but what they were sure about right now was that this, whatever this thing that they were feeling going on between them truly was, they weren't going to let it go, not for anything in the whole wide world.  
  
"Hello." Agron said with a warm smile, getting up and coming closer to Nasir.  
  
"Hi." Nasir replied with sparkling eyes and an equally shining smile. "Are you new here?" he asked, curious.  
  
"Yeah, Agron's just transferred here. He actually moved into my place while we were all at Spartacus's party and that's why I couldn't help him. He's here to finish his major in Psychology, so that he'll be able to help people in need. Isn't he cool?" Duro responded in Agron's place and the short-haired man turned his head and gave his little brother a deadly glare, trying to get him to shut up and not humiliate him in front of this totally hot guy.  
  
"Really? That's so...neat." Nasir responded with a smile, making Agron blush slightly and dig the dirt underneath him with the corner of his shoe.  
  
"And you uhm...what are you studying in?" Agron finally asked, once he got his fluttering heart under control.  
  
"He's studying in Communications and he totally got duped by this jackass Castus last night. Nasir thought the other guy was in love with him and he was going to agree to go out with him, but he apparently caught Castus having sex with some other dude while saying the same kind of sweet stuff that he'd been saying to Nasir all this time, so this man right here is totally single. And did I mention that my big brother's also totally single? You two totally single guys would just look so cool together!" Duro exclaimed, answering for someone else yet again. Now both Agron and Nasir turned their heads and both gave deadly glares at the smugly-smiling man.  
  
Coughing, Nasir turned his head back to look at Agron and asked, a bit nervous at what the other man might say but also surprised at himself for being so bold: "Say, uhm, maybe it's a bit too fast to ask you something like this since we've just met and everything but, would you like to, maybe, go grab a cup of coffee or something? I was just on my way there, so... And after that, if you're not too busy, maybe I could show you around? If you'd like, that is..."  
  
Agron grinned at that suggestion and a happy shiver made its way down Nasir's spine as he replied in a soft voice: "Yeah, I'd like that, I'd like that a lot."  
  
And without really paying any attention to it, as if it was the most common thing in the world, Agron and Nasir went on their way to go get said cup of coffee, right after saying goodbye to Duro...  
  
Hand-in-hand.  



	13. The Valentine's day after

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What happens on Valentine's day one year later?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is it guys, the epilogue! Just wanted to say thanks to everybody who have left reviews, kudos and everything else on this story, it really meant a lot. ^-^ 
> 
> As for what's next, I'll write a brand new chapter of "The Honeymooners", just like I said I would do and after that, I have a brand new idea for yet another Valentine's day fic. This one will be less fantasy, but also a little bit more naughty. You'll see what I mean...;)

_One year later..._  
  
Inside Spartacus' two-storey house, in one of its many methodically-made bedroom, two bodies were busy being joined as one. Hands were holding, grabbing, caressing and tugging everywhere they could reach. Mouths kissed and licked and bit every inches of skin that they could find. Sweat was flying, springs were squeaking and cries of love and passion were being shouted into the air:  
  
 _"Jesus, Agron! Right there!"_  
  
 _"Oh god, Nasir, you feel so amazing like that!"_  
  
 _"Oh, oh, I'm about to, I'm so-"_  
  
 _"Me too. Come on my love, come for me."_  
  
"Ah, ah, Agron!" shouted the smaller man, that had been bouncing up and down on top of the short-haired one for the past fifteen minutes, just as the other one clawed at his pert behind and yelled out with just as much vigor:  
  
"Shit, Nasir!"   
  
And then the two came together, in a blissful orgasm, and collapsed back on the bed and in each other's arms once more, trying to catch their breath while kissing and touching each other tenderly.  
  
The coffee-grabbing and the grand university tour had both turned out quite well for Agron and Nasir. They had talked and talked and talked and talked, their connection growing with each passing minute. It was like they had known one another all of their lives, it was just unreal. They had gotten along like two peas in a pod, with the same kind of tastes and everything.

After accompanying Nasir to his afternoon class, Agron, the shy gentleman that was, had invited the long-haired to a fancy steakhouse later on that night and Nasir, now feeling himself completely infatuated by Agron, had simply grinned and nodded once before reaching over and pecking the taller man lightly on the cheek, leaving Agron blushing and floating on a happy cloud for the rest of the day.   
  
And then the first date turned into the first kiss and they were both sure that they felt yellow sparks flying through them the moment that it happened. And then the first kiss turned into the first time, where Nasir swore they ended up doing it in pretty much every position possible and on every surface in his apartment that could carry one or sometimes the both of them at the same time.

It was like they'd been separated for a very long while and here they were, catching on everything that they'd both been missing. They were both on fire that night (and the next day afterwards and pretty much every time they were together afterwards) and they didn't come out of Nasir's apartment until 48 hours later.   
  
And when it was all over and they rested in each other's arms afterwards, like they were doing right at this moment, they both felt like they that whatever they'd been searching all of their lives, here it was now, in the other's warm embrace.   
"Wow, that was..." breathed Nasir after he pulled himself off of Agron's now flaccid warmth and once again laid on top of him.   
  
"Yeah, it really, really was..." Agron whispered back, caressing his boyfriend's back and kissing his naked shoulder.   
  
Giving a light peck on the skin above Agron's heart, Nasir smiled and rolled over as he said: "I have something for you."   
  
"Oh, come on now, Nasir. The flowers and the candies were more than enough. You didn't have to get me a present on top of that." Agron replied as he stretched out his arms and snuggled next to his love.  
  
Retrieving something from the nightstand right next to the bed, Nasir tsk-tsk and said: "Oh please, it's Valentine's day and tomorrow is our anniversary. At least one of them deserves a gift, don't you think? And if it bothers you so much, just think of it as a thank you for the wonderful dinner that you made me tonight, alright?" Putting a large velvet box inside Agron's palms, he added: "Here, open it."   
  
Curious by what Nasir could have possibly bought him, Agron quickly opened the box and his breath caught in his throat when he saw what it contained: it was a beautiful platinum and silver pendant, with the infinity symbol incrusted in diamonds on its inside. And when he turned it over, he saw that the words: _"Always yours"_ had been written on its back.   
  
Biting his lips nervously, Nasir looked at Agron's shocked face and asked him: "So, do you like it? I saw it in the window of a jeweler on my way to school the other day and for some reason it reminded me of you. And so, I decided to buy it for Valentine's day and for our anniversary but if you don't like it, don't worry, I still got the receipt and I can go tomorrow and exchange it for something better and-" his ramblings were interrupted when, in one swift motion, Agron pulled his lover by the elbows right into his arms and gave him the most passionate kiss he had ever given him.   
  
"It's the most wonderful, amazing gift I've ever been given by the most amazing and wonderful person that I know. I love it, Nasir, thank you so much." Agron whispered against the other man's lips when they finally separated.   
  
Nasir blushed at his declaration and grabbing the pendant from the box, he asked his boyfriend: "May I?"   
  
Nodding with a gentle smile, Agron felt his heart flutter in his chest the moment the cool metal of the pendant rested on his neck and he admired it for a moment after Nasir had finished putting it on. It was like it belonged there, like he'd had always wore it, even though he'd never wore any necklace before.   
  
"I'll never take it off, this I swear." Agron whispered lovingly against his boyfriend's mouth as he leaned in and they began kissing more heatedly this time around. And, using the metal chain of the pendant, Nasir pulled Agron along with him as he leaned back on the bed, ready for another round of sweaty and sticky love-making.  
  
Outside of the bedroom, an annoyed Castus huffed to himself when he passed by its door to go to the bathroom. _Great, another couple getting it on Valentine's day_ , he thought to himself bitterly. _When was it going to be his turn? Stupid blonde asshole who cheated on him last year. And after he'd charmed the pants right off of him, this was the thanks that he got? Stupid men, they were all the same..._  
  
 *******************  
  
After about another hour later and finally getting out of Spartacus's house to get some much-needed fresh air (and after saying goodbye to all of their friends that were attending the party, of course), Agron was laughing at another one of Nasir's jokes as the two were making their way hand-in-hand toward their now shared apartment. As they were about to turn a corner that was leading right to their block, Agron instead tugged at Nasir's hand and nodded his head toward the opposite way.   
  
"Come on, there's something I wanna show you." was all Agron replied at Nasir's curious look upon his face. And, trusting his boyfriend like any other man before in his entire life, Nasir gave in and followed Agron along the sidewalk.   
  
When they stopped after about fifteen minutes of walking, Nasir was now the one that stood in awe at what he was seeing: there stood a gorgeous park, one he had no idea even existed in this area, with its gorgeous grassy paths and its beautiful flowers. "How did you find this place?" Nasir asked in a hushed voice and Agron kicked the ground with his foot as he replied shyly:  
  
"I don't know really. I was just walking back home one day and here it was. It was like it was calling to me and when I walked around it, it was like I had already been there before. Isn't that crazy?"   
  
"No, no, it's not crazy. I...I have the same feeling too, right now." said Nasir and as they began walking around the different paths, he looked around and added: "It's like it's right out of my dreams or something..."  
  
"Yeah, I felt like that too when I first came here." replied Agron and for the next half-hour or so, they simply walked along the path, looking around and marveling at the beauty surrounding them, while holding their hands together tightly.  
  
Suddenly, Agron once again took the lead in their walking and led Nasir toward what seemed to be the end of the grassy path. If Nasir had thought he'd been shocked before by the familiarity of the park, then what he saw next made his head spin:  
  
A wooden gazebo stood there with its door opened and when Nasir let go of Agron's hand and went inside, he saw what seemed to be hundreds of candle lights flickering all around him. It was all so romantic, so beautiful and so...dream-like.   
  
"Agron? Get in here!" Nasir called out to his boyfriend, who had stayed outside of the gazebo when the smaller man had went in. When he heard no noise, Nasir tried once again: "Agron? What's going on? You're missing the most romantic thing I've ever seen!"   
  
_"Oh, but it's about to get even more romantic."_   came a soft voice from behind him and when Nasir turned around, he found Agron right in front of him, but instead of standing, he was down on one knee, holding his own velvet box in his hands.  
  
Looking at Nasir with watery eyes, Agron began to say: "Nasir, before I met you, I always thought there was something missing from my life, like fate had left a huge, gaping hole inside of me and that it was my destiny to search for my missing part. And then one year ago, when I saw you in front of that school looking right at me, I felt like my heart was finally complete, like the part of me that had been missing all of this time was finally here and that I could breathe again. Every second, of every hour, of every day that I'm with you, I'm convinced more and more that I was sent here, on this Earth, just to love and be with you forever. And that's all I wanna do, if you let me, of course."  
  
Smiling when he saw tears pooling into Nasir's dark eyes, Agron opened the velvet box in his hands and picked out the beautiful engagement ring right out of it. Taking Nasir's hand into his own and kissing it lightly, he looked up at his boyfriend and said: "Nasir, my love, my heart, my all: will you do me the honor of marrying me?"  
  
Too much caught up in emotion to say anything, all Nasir could do to make his response known was nod quickly and he gasped when Agron whooped loudly into the night air and brought the smaller man into his arms to kiss him.   
  
They were busy making out like teenagers when they began to hear a [soft romantic tune](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MDUuxScFYHg) in the background.   
  
Breaking their kiss, Nasir looked around as he asked his new fiancé: "Do you hear that?"   
  
Also looking around to see where this music was coming from, Agron shrugged and looked back at Nasir. "I thought I was the only one that was hearing that." he replied, frowning in confusion.  
  
Shrugging his shoulders in return and a smile returning to his face, Nasir couldn't help but say: "Well, while we're here, in each other's arms like that and having just gotten engaged, how about a dance, my Valentine?"  
  
Nodding and resting his forehead against his new fiancé's, Agron whispered softly: "Anything for you, my Valentine."  
  
And so the new fiancés began to dance the night away, together in the middle of a wooden gazebo, that was in the middle of a park, that had seemingly appeared right out of their dreams, to a tune that they had no idea where it was coming from. But, if they had opened the gazebo door once more and had looked outside, they would have certainly found its source:  
  
It was coming from two floating white orbs, known as Pietros and Barca, who both looked on as the two humans leaned in and kissed tenderly in the candlelight, before flying away into the midnight air. 

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave me a review or a kudos and tell me what you thought. Thanks! :)


End file.
